User blog:TKandMit
You're Still There Hook Are you mad, are you mad?! Thought you were a friend, thought you were a friend... Sorry my ass, s-sorry my ass! This is the end, this is the end, this is the end. TK I can't believe I've been deceived, I wrote two songs that made me weep, two months that made ye weak, apparently that was allegedly, despicably, more sickly than anything I've ever said or done, before everyone had fun. Now that you came back they enjoy it, the wiki rejoiced; we didn't lose someone. You didn't have to do what you did, and if you know what I said already, why'd you do it then? You gotta honestly be kidding me, you didn't seriously fake that you die? To hell with your Pie in the Sky, this whole slice of pastry is a lie! Thumbs Up? Ah, nah, thumbs down to the ground, can't stand this type o' sound, I like it when my music is loud, I now frown upon ou-r song - I don't even like Steampunk culture, I just wanted to have fun, but now I insult ya, you're still dead to me in a different way, feed ya to the fucking vultures! Doctor Who couldn't operate on you, so sonic screw you. I might look like a bad guy right now for what I'm sayin', how in the fuck is that worse than her playin' us? Chat's deader than Clara's trust, how are you okay with this? Cancer's not something to joke with, look at my other songs I've wrote in the blog posts about my life. This whole situation ain't right. I mourned you, morning to morning, people felt sorry and now my two songs just sound corny. I was happy while you went "exploring" and sad when you were worin' away. Held aghast at her, ain't no rapper, you wrapped it all up, you're no Master! "Clara?", Goddamn her! Everyone here can call me a bastard, block me from the wiki faster than Devilishmind, because I'm just sayin' what's on my mind, and what Mit's saying is not so kind! Hook Are you mad, are you mad?! Thought you were a friend, thought you were a friend... Sorry my ass, s-sorry my ass! This is the end, this is the end, this is the end. TK There's no reason, I simply can't be seein' from your position. We made a greetin', wrote a song, BTTF said you sounded like me, eh? And you and Meat, eh? So why the leavin'? And the excuses for you now sound screw loose. I almost shunned Wach and Scraw for theorizing you weren't really dying, so I apologize for that one, guys. So you are alive, which is nice, because every human life is sacred, more or less, but ain't it kinda shitty now, how you made a complete ass of yourself? Like your life's a living hell? I can't tell if you are really who you say you are, the undead ghost of our guest, or just a hoax for a jest, one way or another, motherfucker, hope it was worth the wait to tell the truth, now make like that boy that cried wolf... Hook Are you mad, are you mad?! Thought you were a friend, thought you were a friend... Sorry my ass, s-sorry my ass! This is the end, this is the end, this is the end.